Bloody Rose
by Ellyrox598
Summary: Hikari's past and future and what the akatsuki have instore for her. possible Hidanxoc or Deidaraxoc.
1. Hikari's Past and Present

Authors Note: Ok this is one of my first storys....the other ones were deleted off my computer...I dont own Naruto or the Akatsuki, Just Hikari and the polt involving her (and her random flashbacks) (This is my final warning, i may or may not put the "I dont own naruto" on every page)

* * *

She was standing in front of the village gates. A tall figure, slim, yet had a bit of weight to her body at the same time. The girl had brown eyes, soft and warming. Her silky shirt warmly wrapped around her tightly showing her figure, the silk was blood red. Her legs were covered in midnight black leggings that ended above her knees and a violet mini skirt graced her hips. This girl was standing at the gates of a village hidden in the sand. Her wavy brown hair, that stopped a foot off of her shoulders, was flowing behind her. The wind was stronger than she expected. But alas she still stood there, waiting, wanting. She wanted, no craved to see him after so long.

"_Hikari I'll see you as soon as my mission is over, ok?" a man about 20 said. He had messy blood red hair and sported a black cloak with red clouds on it. Not his usual attire but none the less it made him stunning in her eyes._

"_Sasori-nii how long is your mission?" the young girl with short wavy brown hair asked. _

"_Hikari" he sighed and continued, "I don't know you'll probably be a young lady when I return." He wrapped his hard cold arms around her 5 year old body. She started to sob lightly and pulled her brother closer. "Baa-Chan will take care of you while I'm gone." He let go of her much to her demise. _

"_What's going to happen to my mommy though?" he could see her sadness in her normally warm brown eyes. _

"_Your mothers dead Hikari-chan" sasori said and slipped away to the darkness._

Two figures in black cloaks suddenly came into view. A smile came upon Hikari's lips. A man with messy red hair was directly in front of her.

(Hikari's point of view)

Sasori was directly in front of me. I could feel my lungs gasping for the air I denied them. I couldn't breathe, sasori looked so different since the last time I saw him. But that was 10 years ago. I still remember him perfectly and this was not what he looked like. His eyes were colder and I could see that he saw many deaths with them.

"Hikari" he breathed out. His voice was harsher than I remembered as well, my lungs felt like they were going to burst. He pulled me into a cold hug and I gasped in air.

"Sasori un, what the hell are you doing?" a blonde girl asked. But from "her" voice I could tell she was Male. Sasori released and said warmly

"miss me?" I stared at him. "Sasori-nii?" I questioned and took a step back.

"Indeed" he chuckled. The guy/girl was staring at us in wonder.

"Eh?" He/she questioned.

"Deidara, this is Hikari Rose the girl I was telling you about" sasori introduced us and I asked,

"Sasori-nii does this mean your missions over? But wait where is Father?" Sasori sighed in a tone I knew something was bad.

"Hikari-chan your, err father never went on the mission…" he looked at me sternly and continued, "but neither did I" I took a couple of steps back. I was on the verge of tears.

"T-then where w-were you?" I asked continuing my steps back, but was stopped when Deidara was right behind me holding me in place.

"He's a criminal" said a voice from behind me and Deidara. It was a sand ninja, highest rank besides Kazekage.

"Sasori is the girl leader wanted us to bring, hmm?" Deidara questioned ignoring the sand-nins constant prying at his arms to set me free. The husky voice of the sand-nin continued, "

and neither of you can take this girl, she's under arrest for reasons only known to the Kazekage" my eyes widened.

"Um" I started to giggle. I cocked my head to the left and continued, "he found out about that huh?"

"Yea" the Nin said.

"Yes Deidara, and Hikari-chan what did you do?"

"None of your concern" the sand ninja yelled and had a firm grasp on me.

"Umm Ninja-san please let go or I'll do it to you to" I mocked in his face.

"Stupid slut" he took hold of neck. Deidara and Sasori-nii were just observing.

"Me slut…hmm I'm still a virgin so I can't be a slut now can I?" I teasingly mocked. His grasped tightened around my neck and my lungs were gasping yet again for the denied air. I extended my arms and let the chakra flow out in threads around the sand-nins body. He flung me and I roughly hit the ground, but my chakra still held the rest of his body in place.

"Oww, stupid shinobi, I'll kill you" I glared into his flesh. He glared back. With my other hand I made hand signs. Boar, ox, dragon, dog. I needed two hands, though, but the chakra still held him tight flowing from my knuckles to his body. "Scum like you don't deserve what the _others_ got" I snarled and his eyes seemed unfazed. I let the chakra surround his body. I finished the hand signs. Rabbit, dragon, ox, dog. As soon as I was finished I yelled in triumph, "Hidden ninja art: body explosion!" the chakra turned a deep purple and sunk into his flesh soon causing his body to implode.

I heard clapping and I turned around. It was Deidara clapping. "Puppetry and explosions, Nice UN!" Deidara yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Hikari-chan as you know we're in the Akatsuki correct?" I nodded, and sasori continued "Our leader would like you to join" I nodded.

After a while on nonstop walking for four days we finally came to a stop…in front of a large boulder?

"Sasori-nii"? I questioned. They both looked at me and Deidara-sama mocked saying,

"Scared in meeting one of the most evil organizations, Un" I looked him the eye and said in a smooth mocking tune,

"I was just wondering why we stopped at a rock" he stared at me for a second then they both un did the seals and ushered me inside the dark tunnel. We walked for what seemed like forever until Sasori-nii stopped us. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside from Deidara, almost telling me to stay with him. He bent down to my ear after exiting his puppet shell and whispered,

"you are to address everyone with –Sama unless told otherwise, that means me they are not to find out about our "relation"' I looked him in his blue eyes barely seen thought the darkness and nodded. Second later we arrived at a door and they led me inside, only to be greeted by Men. 7 men and one female. Men, the one thing I hate the most is perverted men, Oh and men just in general but I don't need a reason for that other than PMS and periods. Great excuse for yelling and doing what I do.

"Leader-sama" Sasori-nii and Deidara-sama bowed and clearly said. I looked around questionably until the female spoke,

"No need to bow dear, but nice to meet you Hikari-chan I'm Konan" she awkwardly hugged me, and to what I thought pulled me away from the boys purposely.

"Yo?" I said awkwardly, she looked at me a smirked pulling me into another room. She pulled off her Akatsuki cloak and sat down, ushering me to follow her example. Which I happily did, well the sitting down part. I looked at her; she had a black turtleneck sweater, with no sleeves and visible arm length fishnet. Some black sweats and ninja shoes.

"Umm no offence but why is your hair blue?" she turned to me and smiled. "I dyed it" she said funnily mocking a hair flip. I laughed out loud and she giggled.

"umm, yeah, why did you pull me away?" I said, she shrugged.

"Pein-sama told me to get to know you, well before you got to know anyone else"

"That's not all is it?" I asked fixing me skirt. "Actually no, he also told me to get you fitted for a cloak" now it was my turn to shrug.

"Do I have to wear that?" she nods.

"But I was thinking we should you know, re make the cloak, ne?" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Umm sure?" I said not noticing her eying my body from head to toe.

(Sasori's point of view)

Deidara, Hikari-chan, and I arrived at the base. I could tell she was tired, the idiot Deidara wouldn't let her ride his bird, lazy ass. We opened the door and walked in, every single one of the whole damn organizations was there. Deidara and I bowed ad we could tell Hikari was confused. Konan hugged her and introduced herself before pulling her away. I sat down on the couch after shutting and locking the door.

"What's Konan up to?" I heard Deidara ask. Pein shrugged and simply stated, "Beats me, at least now we have someone to cook" he started and then looked angrily at Kisame,

"That's not afraid to cook…FISH" he yelled fish.

An Hour has gone by, and still no sign of Hikari-chan, or Konan-sama opening the locked door.

"Would she just fucking open the fucking door already, fuck" Hidan said in his normal colorful language.

As if on cue the door opened to reveal Konan holding Hikari-chan.

"Guys like the cloak I made for little Hikari-chan?" Konan sheepishly said. She had a black jacket that stopped half way up her stomach, some black fishnet underneath it all, as well as a Akatsuki cloud shirt on (half-shirt), A black pleated skirt that ended above her knees as well as red fishnet that stopped 3 in. off her knees. And the jacket was opened a little enough to show the whole Akatsuki logo, but still had part zipped up.

She looked stunning. Her brown hair was pulled up in a high pony tail resting on the crown of her head. Partial bangs covered her left eye but were cropped in a zigzag pattern above the left eye, so she could see but still have bangs that if they were to grow longer would completely cover her left eye. Everything about her was stunning, except her eyes which looked frightened and worried.

(Hikari's point of view, until further notice)

I walked out of the room with konan-san after like well to me forever, of measuring, sewing, and well everything else to make clothes. I could tell everyone was staring at me. Deidara was the first to speak and all that came out was a gaping noise made from his jaw hitting the cement floor. The floor's only form of carpet was the scattered rugs, one large one, some in the halls that I could see; and nothing else. Tables and couches as well graced the hard floor, but you could tell they were all not happy with the set up.

"Konan, may I talk to you in private" Pein's booming loud voice half-enraged and half-Horney yelled across the room. She nods and they were off to their room.

"Bet I know what that's about" some guy with long raven blue hair said. "We all do itachi" the shark said.

"Umm" I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh, everyone introduce themselves, yeah!" Deidara said happily. My guess was he had to pry his eyes off me to say that.

Everyone went one by one introducing themselves. So far the only people I find nice are: Sasori-sama as he told me to call him, Deidara-kun, Tobi-kun, and Kisame-san. Everyone else, mostly, are assholes.

"Umm, yeah" I said tiredly. Apparently some of them noticed I was tired because the next thing I knew, Deidara had pulled me up into his arms and led me to a room with a purple door.

"We had to clan it, majorly un" Deidara said setting me down and opening the door ushering me inside.

"It used to belong to Orochimaru, hope you like purple" Deidara said that and left closing the door. I looked around at the décor, snakes and purple. I hate snakes, prefer birds, I hate purple, prefer red. I looked around for a little while longer, and then went to sleep on the freshly clean blankets. I could tell they were clean; they smelled it and were warm like fresh out of a dryer.

"Well at least it's not yellow or any light color" I said and drifted off to sleep on the clean sheets. Warm and inviting.

Waking up to find sasori staring at me, wasn't the good thing I was expecting in usual mornings. "GAHH sasori-nii what the hell!" I screamed and pushed him out of the way.

"Hikari-chan leader wishes to talk to you" sasori I guess was trying to imitate some voice. I guess it had no emotion.

"ok, whatever at least you weren't trying to..never mind" I said and pushed him out of the room to change and take a shower.

* * *


	2. Jutsu's and Revenge

Aunthors Note: Another chapter, and sorry about the length if 1000 words is to short...I dont own naruto or the akatsuki just Hikari Rose and the plot behind her.

* * *

"Hai, Leader-sama?" I asked walking into his little office room. "Hikari-chan as you are aware you are to join us right?" he sounded serious.

I nodded and he continued, "You are to be tested as well, because honestly if you can't make the cut here, your useless" I nodded after that.

"Meet Deidara in the kitchen in an hour and he will take you from their" and with that he was gone in a matter of seconds.

I went to my room and caught quick stares at me as I went. Shutting the door behind me as I went in, I got all the necessary items needed. Shuriken, Kunai, and paper bombs attached to 50ft of string.

"You know un, he's going to have you fight one of us, yeah" Deidara said as we walked to somewhere.

"Whatever as long as we don't stop at anymore rocks" I spoke to soon. In front of Deidara and I was a huge rock ring.

"Sasori-Danna's training ground, Un sorry it's made of rock, yeah" Deidara said scratching the back of his head. Mumbling curse words, I followed Deidara inside. Being greeted by sex hungry men isn't was good as it sounds.

"_Stupid horny_ _bastards"_ I thought.

"Hikari-san since Deidara took so long to get you here, we already decided whom you are to fight" Pein said in a calmer voice than before, and he took a deep breath to continue.

"And you will be fighting Sasori" and everyone but sasori fled to higher grounds to "enjoy the show".

"Hikari-chan" Sasori's voice soothingly said. "hmm" I looked him in the eye. "don't hold back" and he jumped back to get into one of his puppet shells. Hiruko to be exact, one of his many creations of puppetry. Pulling the string that was woven thinly to hold paper bombs, I thread it around my left arm, my puppet arm.

(AN: haha flash back…this is in third point of view)

_Hikari was running deeper into the desert, fleeing her Baa-chan. She quickly hid herself near an oasis, hidden so well Chiyo would not find her. Hoping she went back home the older woman left to search for Hikari elsewhere. Not expecting the worse that was yet to come to the little girl._

_ After seeing that the older woman left Hikari un did the jutsu she had on, making herself visible to everyone that was nearby. Something she shouldn't have done. A man named &&&&&&& was watching her. "Hello" &&&&& said from behind Hikari shocking her_

_. "H-Hi" she said frightened. His arm was deeply wounded and needed new flesh to close the wound. He slashed off Hikari's left arm before she could even respond. And quickly left. _

_Hikari was found almost dead 20 minutes later, and was given a puppet arm by her Baa-Chan, Chiyo. _

_(An: Sorry for not naming him would give away some plot)_

Sasori looked surprised to see the paper bombs warped around my left arm.

"BEGIN" Pein's voice roared over the large land.

Moving quickly I purposely missed while throwing some Kunai at sasori. The thread that was attached around my left arm was attached to them as well. Trapping him in place. Making a quick hand sign Dragon, dog, ox, rabbit, and a new one to me the Phoenix. The thread started to flare up and Igniting the paper bombs. Blowing up the damn rock that the kunai hit. As well as Sasori's right side. I was being cautious to his left side, his heart.

Sasori was laughing, "That's not holding back?" He asked me mockingly.

"Heh, ill blow up my whole damn left arm if it means beating the shit out of you sasori" I yelled at him.

I charged and made the phoenix hand sign causing my left hand to be covered in light green chakra. Stopping when my hand hit the head of Hiruko, "And that's what I plan to do, Hidden Ninja art: Puppetry explosion" and my hand exploded. Causing sasori to fly back and nailing the left wing wall.

(An: yet another flash back people)

"_Baa-Chan teach me explosion jutsu!" an excited 12 year old Hikari gleefully asked. "Hmm, why would you want to know those?" Chiyo asked. _

"_Cause explosions are awesome and I can combine puppetry and explosions together think of what I can do!!" Hikari had sparkles in her eyes. "Very well but only 3 you can study the rest later" Chiyo said going through some boxes of jutsu she collected. Picking out 3 of the best ones she could find. _

_That's what got Hikari in major trouble, learning those three forbidden Jutsu. Hidden Ninja art: Human implosion, Hidden Ninja art: Puppetry Explosion, and Red secret technique: Performance of a hundred puppets._

_Which she mastered all three._

Apparently I won the fight. Because all I heard after blacking out, well when I woke up was, "you blew up your fucking arm" I guess Hidan couldn't tell it was a puppet arm.

"Ugg" I said sitting up, "What happened" I said looking around the room. It was my room and Hidan, sasori, Deidara, and Pein were all waiting, probably impatiently for me to wake up.

"I just said you blew your fucking arm up" Hidan said storming out of his seat, possibly to strangle me. "No shit sherlock, I meant did I win" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes" was all Pein said before handing me a ring with the Kanji for Blood. 血 (An: doesn't it look like a cake?) "As you can see you won, and sasori will fix your arm as well" and with that he left, leaving me with Sasori who was fixing my arm and Deidara and Hidan.

"Hikari-chan why didn't you tell us you lost your arm?" Sasori's voice was the way I remember now, clam and soothing.

"Long story and I am going to murder the…uhh yeah…person who..never mind." I didn't want to remember that day, never. I know who that man was and I will kill him.

"She want revenge on the bastard I suppose?" Hidan suggested and was backed up by Deidara as well.

"Heh, sure kill him, he's probably dead already, or in his 70's" I hissed. Pein over heard every word. "Who was it?" He asked gliding back into the room just as my arm was finished.

"His names…"

* * *


	3. Messenger bird

"His names, well I don't exactly remember his full name… I"

I stopped and watched as Uchiha Itachi walked into the room with a cold stare on his face. "n-never mind" I continued, He looked so much like the man who did those things to me.

"What the fuck, why'd you stop" Hidan said angrily.

"D-doesn't m-matter" I said putting my head down and away from Itachi's cold stare.

Raising an eyebrow at me Pein sighed, "I see your not ready to tell us, but I would personally like to know" He said cupping my face in his hands, his voice was sweet.

Probably something none of the other members get to experience. Turing to the others he paused noticing what was in Itachi's hand.

A little wind up bird.

Ignoring that he said in his normal tone, "Everyone out, Itachi hand me the toy and leave."

(An: Yep flash back)

"_Hikari-chan see this?" Chiyo said to a little 6 year old Hikari. It was a little wind up bird._

"_Yeah, but what is it?" Hikari was eager to find out what it was because she snatched it from her baa-chans hands and wound it up._

"_It's a messenger puppet" Chiyo and Hikari watched as it floated around and fell back into Hikari's cupped hands. "It doesn't go far, does it baa-Chan" Hikari said disappointedly. _

"_It doesn't for you, your too close, this one is in case you go far away and I need to contact you" she smiled and took it back from Hikari and with a puff of smoke it was back in its summoning scroll. _

"_How does it work?" Hikari asked jumping onto the nearby bed. _

"_It locates your chakra, and won't stop until it reaches you" _

"_Then what's the point of winding it up?" Chiyo shrugged and took a seat next to Hikari. _

"_The point of winding it up is to get it started, now time for lunch" and they left the room. _

"Hikari I already know who you're talking about, but care to explain what this is?" Pein sounded very serious. I nodded and replied in a weak whisper, "a messenger puppet."

Pein smiled another rare sight. "Who is trying to contact you" He asked still keeping his gaze on me. "Baa-Chan" I said and slid the note out of the birds' beak.

"I didn't think it worked" I looked at Pein, who was calmly sitting on the bed next to me. "It's a tracker Hikari, it works until your chakra is gone." he slid the note out of my hands to read it.

**Rose-chan**

**We have been informed that you have fled the village. Now you're probably thinking you're off the hook for what you have done. But no you are not. **

**-Kazekage**

Pein looked at me, and handed me another note. "Itachi handed me this one, it was probably attached somewhere else to the bird."

**Hikari-chan**

**WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! Why'd you leave??? …bitch… Chiyo-Chan told me that you left with two Akatsuki members. Why Hikari???? Please just come back and I'll get my dad to drop the charges please, Gaara's pissed as hell that you left. Please just come back. ---Kankuro **

"Hidan-sama I am not cooking Tobi-kun for dinner" I glared into the taller mans flesh. Seemed to have unfazed him. Cooking for a bunch of guys with no similar tastes in anything is rather tough. Except the fact that Zetsu eats anything I cook and Sasori-nii doesn't eat.

"Why the fuck not, it would save you less food to cook." I turned to the man albino man, punched him with my newly refurbished left arm, and went back to cooking.

"Sasori why in the hell did you plate her knuckle with metal? That hurt god damn it" his face was now bruising. Bastard deserved it.

"Because she asked me to do so, and besides Hidan, you've now met your match anyways" Sasori sat down next to Deidara and Tobi at the 16 seat table.

"What in the hell's that supposed to mean?" Hidan questioned but received no answer.

Kakuzu looked at his partner with disbelief, "You don't get it do you?" he asked. Hidan looked at him and shook his head. The first non swearing answer I've seen in the whole 4 months I've been here.

"Hidan-sama what besides Tobi would you like to eat?" I asked him mockingly while setting the rest of the food orders in front of the order. Tobi wanted Macaroni as well as Deidara. And the others well they just wanted food so they got ramen. Zetsu walked in and asked for Tobi as well.

"NOOO DON'T EAT TOBI" tobi yelled and latched onto my arm for protection.

"It's ok Tobi-kun I don't cook people" I patted him on the head.

"How about' you two eat each other?" I asked in the wrong tone of voice causing Deidara to burst out laughing.

Neither Zetsu or Hidan had any clue as to what I said. "Huh?" they asked in unison, except Zetsu's black half asked instead of the usual normal zetsu voice. (Black and white mixed together, like he's one person).

Pein shook his head, "Hikari-chan I hope you now realize that you implied that the wrong way" he said finishing his ramen.

Konan giggled, "Like to see that, ne, Hikari-chan?" she nudged me in the arm as she went to clean her dish. "Totally, I mean Gay sex is WAY hotter than normal sex right konan-Chan?" I giggled.

Every single male member (minus Pein and Tobi)) glared into my flesh. "WHAT!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled and leaped to strangle me. "Tis true and now I make my leave" I fled.

**(Sasori's POV)**

"Tis true and now I make my leave" Hikari said and quickly ran to her room with a bowl of extra Macaroni.

"Little bitch" Hidan mumbled. "What it was a joke Hidan lighten up, un" Deidara said cleaning his dish next to konan. "not that, its just she's so ho, never mind" Hidan turned red.

"Tobi thinks Hidan-sama meant to say Hikari-chans sexy" Tobi said innocently.

"Leave Tobi" Zetsu's white half whispered and tobi left after quickly handing konan his dish. Hidan almost caught him. _Poor tobi_ I thought.

**Hikari's POV**

Cleaning my room before going to bed sure is boring. "Finally I get to take a shower" I sighed and made my way to the attached bathroom. Purple everywhere. "Ugg this Orochimaru guy must have been a flamer" I said after my shower and went to change and off to bed. "Wonder why Hidan's been so pissy lately" I said and dozed off to sleep.

**(No point of view)**

Hidan watched as Hikari took her shower. Eying every move she made, ever step she took, and every movement of her body. Causing him to get a little agitated in the male region of his pants.

"Ugg this Orochimaru guy must have been a flamer" Hikari said after stepping out of the shower.

She wrapped a dark purple towel around her body. Hidan chuckled at the thought of Orochimaru actually being gay. Hikari's ears must have picked up the laugh because she looked around quickly before exiting the bathroom. The steam from the shower entering the cold room helped Hidan conceal himself, and his growing erection. Everything Hikari did seemed to turn him on. He watched as Hikari slipped out of the purple towel and into a light pink silk blouse and light pink shorts also made of the same material as her blouse.

"Wonder why Hidan's been so pissy lately" Hikari mumbled and dozed into a very deep sleep.

He watched her for a few minutes before stepping closer and closer. His heart racing faster and faster with every step he took. "Because you're so fucking hot" he mumbled to himself as if answering her question. She caressed her hair causing her to turn sideways in his direction. "And I can't do anything to you" He mumbled and left the room.


	4. Shopping and the Truth

_Italics_ mean flash back

CAPS means yelling

I DONT OWN NARUTO, (if i did Hidan and gaara would be my slaves)

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

The sun shone through the window hitting my face, causing me to wake up. Stretching as I yawned I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I had the funniest feeling that I was being watched. I looked down, blood was everywhere.

"For fuck's sake, why in the hell do I have to start now? I FUCKING HATE THIS!" I screamed into the chilled air.

Mumbling more curse words I entered the bathroom to take a shower. Scolding my skin the 90 degree water felt amazingly good right now. "Fuck" I said exiting the shower and closing its glass door after me.

"I wonder if Konan-sama has any pads." I stuffed a huge wad of toilet paper into my cotton panties; I quickly slipped them on as well as a black one shoulder strap top. I was completely ignoring the fact that I was out of uniform. Also a red fishnet top underneath it all but it had no sleeves. Also I put on a pair of black jeans.

I walked to the main room; Konan was sitting down on one of the couches. As well as: Deidara, sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. "Umm Konan-sama may I talk to you in err private please?" I asked shyly.

Everyone looked up at me and Hidan and deidara's jaws dropped. They had a light pink blush on both of their faces.

"About what Hikari-chan?" Sasori asked.

"What's with the outfit?" Deidara asked with his jaw still gaping.

"Uhh" I said and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I already know dear, I could tell from the yelling this morning" She said putting her book down and ushering me to her bathroom. Confusing the male's that were in the room.

"Hikari-chan you're lucky" Konan said looking at me.

"How so?"

"Well, for one I use pads, and secondly, we have to go shopping" She said handing me a couple of pads.

"Really, like where would we go shopping?" I sat down on the toilet and changed my make-shift pad to a normal one. Konan was watching me.

"Smooth Hikari-chan never thought of using toilet paper."

I looked at her and smirked and then realized something, "Can we get chocolate?"

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" every male member of the Akatsuki screamed at konan and I. surprisingly Tobi yelled as well.

"Yes, we need to go shopping, were low on supplies and well female items" Konan said and pointed for them all to sit back down.

"Female products?" Tobi asked in his innocent voice.

"They mean tampons Tobi" Zetsu's white half said to the masked teen. Tobi was 16 and still clueless.

"Uhh, ok" Tobi said not getting the point.

"And look at the bright side, you can all get new things like clothes for instance" I said smiling.

"Costs too much money" Kakuzu said still counting his money from earlier.

"Maybe so Kakuzu but I don't think you want to starve now would you?" I asked the man who still had a long ways to go to finish counting what seemed endless supply of money.

"Not really" he said handing konan 1000$.

"That's very kind of you Kakuzu" she smiled and took a sat next to Pein.

"Hikari-chan you can say the rest" Konan had now started to count the money to make sure it's the amount she asked for.

"umm ok, We think everyone should have to go" I said backing up.

"WHAT!!!!!" The screamed again.

* * *

The mall in Amegakure was closed just for us. Apparently Pein and konan-sama are the leaders of the village. But they choose to stay in the hide out that's close to Kusagakure. Everyone split up according to who their partner is. I went with Konan and Pein. Why well I am a girl and what do girls need?

"Pein-kun me and Hikari-chan will be right back we need a few things" Konan said right in front of a chocolate store.

"I thought you needed pads konan not chocolate" he calmly said. Konan-Chan and I, as she now told or well forced me to call her, walked into the chocolate store.

"Is it me or does Pein-sama seem much nicer and calmer around you and I?" I asked her while picking out numerous boxes of milk and white chocolate.

"He's much calmer around you and I because we're girls, and something happened in his past that he's much calmer to females that he can trust and get close to" She smiled and paid for the had wondered off into a weapon store, giving us a chance to get the other things we needed.

"How close are you two" I asked and sat down on a bench waiting for everyone else to finish.

"Very, apparently you can't hear us at night" She giggled and followed my idea after placing the bag down.

"Didn't need to know that" blood was rushing to my face causing me to blush deeply. Konan giggled for the millionth time.

"Hikari have you ever gotten a feeling like your being watched?" Konan said indirectly to me. She was watching something else.

"Yea but why?" I said eating some white chocolate we bought. We had to of bought at least 20 pounds of milk, dark, extra dark, and white chocolate. "Because I think I know why" she said stealing the piece I was about to eat.

"How so?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was Hidan watching you?"

"Yeah right, like he would"

"Possible"

"Whatever, I don't really care anyway" I glared at her

"Sure you don't, then why's your face bright red?" she smirked

"Change the subject!"

"Fine, fine Pein was telling me what happened after your fight with sasori" she looked at my left arm that had to form of sleeve on it what so ever.

"Yeah, you want to know how I lost my arm or something." I said with at least two pieces of e-dark chocolate in my mouth.

"Would be nice dear" she smiled.

"Well, I was running away from my baa-Chan, as a joke, and I hid in the dessert..."

(Flash back told in Hikari-s POV)

_I was running through the dessert and hid myself with a jutsu my sensei taught me. I was sitting in a tree that was next to an oasis. Baa-Chan found that spot a while later but couldn't find me or sense the jutsu. She left a while later, she was depressed. I released the jutsu and hopped out of the tree._

"_Mmm cold water" I said gulping down more and more water from the oasis's water supply. _

"_Hello" said a voice from behind me. _

"_H-hi" I stuttered. _

"_My names Hikaku Uchiha, what's yours?" he seemed nice to me but I wasn't supposed to let my guard down._

"_H-Hikari r-rose" I stuttered. _

"_Nice to meet you Hikari-chan, May I ask why you are out here alone?" his voice seemed weak. It was about that time I realized his whole left arm was torn off. _

"_Just getting some water for Miko" Miko was my puppet but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was right I couldn't trust him. He slashed my left arm off and did some odd jutsu and he had a full left arm again. _

"_Sorry Hikari-chan I need this" and he was gone in a puff of smoke. All except a paper._

"_Obito Uchiha" I read out loud, "To my dearest son I will be back in about a week please inform your mother" and I passed out._

* * *

"He's dead dear, Itachi slaughtered his whole clan there's only one survivor" she help me closer to her body. I was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong with her, Un" Deidara asked. Everyone had just shown up with numerous bags.

"Nothing to worry about" Konan said and helped me up so we could return to the hideout.


	5. Hidan's true feelings

"He does not!" I yelled at konan. We had arrived at the hideout about an hour ago and everyone, minus me and konan, was hungry. We're making food currently.

"Does to" she mocked and started to grill the beef in the wok.

"Does not" I hissed and continued to cut the broccoli. If you can't tell were making beef and broccoli.

"He does not _LOVE_ me" I put the green trees in the Wok as well as some packet to make it taste better.

"Prove it! Ask him if he _LOVE'S _you Hikari" I was starting to blush at the thought of Hidan jerking off at a mental picture of me.

"Why are you blushing" konan said jerking me out of my thoughts.

"No reason" I said and she handed me the food to serve.

"DINNER" konan yelled and almost everyone rushed into the dining room. We served the food, and konan took a seat next to Pein and the only other available seat was, of course, next to Hidan and Deidara.

"Ask him" konan said towards me.

"No" I said and continued to eat.

"I order you to ask him" she got up to clean her dish. I looked at her and glared.

"Make me, woman" she turned around and had a shocked expression on her face.

"I really can't but if you don't ask him sometime today, actually in the next hour, I get to do something to you" Konan made a hand gesture.

"Dear god NO" I finished after her and cleaned my dish as well; "fine I'll ask him after everyone's done" I continued and left for my room.

(Konan's POV)

Hikari and I were making dinner; I kept mentioning that Hidan had a major crush on her. She denied it. During dinner I told her that she should ask him. She sassed me and left.

"Konan-Chan what was that about" Pein asked still eating his food.

"Oh Hikari-chan doesn't believe me on something" I giggled and blushed at the thought of them being together.

"Believe you on what" sasori asked.

"Oh I just know something, it's a girl thing."

Deidara and Tobi finished and handed me their dish to clean. They left right after leaving it just Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Zetsu and I.

"I'll tell you later Pein-kun" I finished cleaning the remaining dishes and left to go take a bath...with Pein…

(Hikari's POV)

I left for my room, and rushed inside and locked the door.

"Why does my heart race when I'm around him" I asked myself clutching my heart. I leaned on the back of the purple door. I sighed and moved to re-make my bed.

"I just don't get it, He doesn't like me yet I still feel this way." I said lying down on the freshly made full sized bed.

"I get this feeling around both of them, it's just oh so confusing" I closed my eyes for a little while.

"I guess I could ask him, but what if he says no?" I opened my eyes only to greet a pair of violet eyes.

"Gahh Hidan-sama what the hell" I said holding my heart, and trying to catch my breath.

"Hikari-chan just call me Hidan" He added a suffix? He never does that to anyone's name, ever.

"Sure, so why are you here and how did you get in here." I sat up and crossed my legs.

"I needed to talk to you and I have my ways of getting to you" he smirked.

"Uhh ok?" I scooted back and leaned up against the, you guessed it, purple head bored.

"Hikari-chan umm, what do you think of me?" he sat down on the end of the bed, and looked at me. He looked serious and oddly cute at the same time.

"You're nice, sometimes but why would my opinion matter to you?" he looked at me.

"Hikari-chan I don't really know how to tell you this but I umm never mind its stupid" He turned away and looked at my wall. He hasn't said a single swear word in the whole probably 8 minutes he's been in here.

"No go ahead tell me" I said from behind him. I hugged him from behind, wrapped my legs around him and rested my head on his right shoulder blade.

"I-it's just that I umm" he blushed a bit.

"Yes?" My breath hit his face causing him to blush deeper. He continued to keep his face straight forward.

"I umm like you a lot and m-my heart beats really fast when I'm around you." He looked at me. Our faces and lips were inches away from each other.

"Really? So then you would be the one that's been watching me bathe correct?" I turned a little pink as well.

"n-no! I would never" his blush kept going deeper and deeper in shade.

"It's ok if you we're Hidan-kun" I leaned forward and kissed his lips.

(Hidan's POV)

Hikari leaned forward and kissed me! Her lips were really soft and my eyes widened with shock. I was tempted to jump her right thin and there but I resisted, and kissed her gently back. It was so passionate I didn't want it to end and I hope neither did she. I licked her bottom lip repeatedly as if begging for entrance. She denied, and smirked into the kiss.

_Little sexy bitch_ I thought. I bit her bottom lip causing her to cry out in pain, resulting her mouth to open. My chance to enter, which is what I did. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was soft. She wasn't going to give me dominance though and our tongues wrestled together, she was winning. She gave in and allowed me to explore her mouth. She had bumps on the side of her mouth, probably from biting her cheeks at night while she was asleep. I licked them causing her to moan. I pulled apart from the kiss.

"Whoa" was all she said and pulled apart from the rest of my body. She laid down on her bed and I pounced on top of her.

"Feisty" she giggled. Seriously what's with the giggling thing?

"So I take it you like me back as well?" I asked her and was pulled into another deep kiss. I trailed my lips to her collar bone, which wasn't covered by the red fishnet, and looked for her weak spot. Once I found it I sucked and she moaned. We pulled away.

"Yes I believe it does" she said and laid her head on my chest. "

Good cause your mine now, Deidara can't have you" I looked into her eyes and she blushed and fell asleep minutes later. As did I.


	6. Authours Note 1

For whoever decided to watch this story THANK YOU ^^. It really is appreciated. And for that one soul who added my story to their favorite list, Thank you so very much.

I Am sorry but as of today I will be putting this story on a I hiatus because I am now a freshman, and I need to be focusing more on school. I will occasionally work on the new chapter I am half-way done with its called "Deidara's true feelings". 

I Might put that up around Halloween. Maybe at the latest Christmas. 

Unless I get nagging mail for me to work more and more on it…. Then I might get it up around Halloween.

Thanks

~Ellyrox598 

~Melissa


	7. Deidara's True feelings Part one

Author: As you can tell in impatient....so i decided to post what i already had written.

Note thingy: I DONT OWN NARUTO.... If i DID their would be no sasuke!

* * *

"Deidara what the fuck are you doing?" I asked the blonde as I watched him go through Hikari's panties' drawer. "Nothing Un, Hikari asked me to bring her something" he said without even looking at me. Does he think I'm stupid or something?? "What did she ask you to bring her?" I asked glaring at him as he turned around; blush very visible on his face and a tiny trickle of blood running down his nose. "Umm erm, I-I got to go" He said rushing right out the door and fast me. The bastard…probably stole one.

(Deidara's POV)

"Geez Hikari-Chan, you do realize if hidan catches me he will murder the living shit out of me Un?" I looked at Hikari…she just rolled her eyes at pointed at the door. "Go NOW" wow she actually yelled must be PMS. On my way to Hikari's room almost everyone was looking at me. "psh why the hell would Hikari ask ME? To bring her a pair of panties??? She must be plotting something" So as I enter her room to get what she asked, I feel like I am being watched. "Deidara what the fuck are you doing" I turned around to face Hidan. Fuck… "Nothing Un, Hikari asked me to bring her something" I turned around to grab the pair she asked me to bring, pink with lace and a purple bow in the front. I blushed at the thought of her actually wearing these, "Umm erm, I-I got to go" I said and ran straight past Hidan to Hikari. "Here" I said throwing them to her. She smiled that one perfect smile and giggled. "Konan-Chan here you go" she said handing them to konan. WTF THEY WERE HERS???? OMFG….

(Hikari's pov)

"Poor Deidara" Konan said sitting down next to me. "Well, Hidan would probably think they were mine" I laughed and grabbed some of the chocolate konan brought with her. "Deidara might as well" I looked at her and nodded. "But at least Deidara doesn't Like like me…" I said with a mouth full of warm milk chocolate. "are you sure about that?" she said looking at me deeply, as if trying to make a hint or something. "Um yeppers totally sure!" I smiled and ate some more chocolate. Pms Sucks but at least you get to act like a total crazy bitch and eat all the chocolate you want. I Looked at konan she was giving me this I-know-something-you-dont-know look. "why are you looking at me like that!" i yelled at her, and she just smirked. "remember last time we had this conversation? except it was only with Hidan-kun" She eyed me and smiled, making me gag on the chocolate. "HE DOES NOT LIKE ME....does he?" "I dont know why dont you ask him" and with that she left the room, making me confused even further than i already was. "WHAT THE HELL" i yelled into the space she walked off into. She left the 2 pound box of chocolate behind, which i snatched and went to my room.

only to find...


End file.
